


Bird of Passage

by Doomed Timeline (CardofSpades)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Great libreties with Main story, I'm vague and i apologize, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardofSpades/pseuds/Doomed%20Timeline
Summary: He'll wander until he doesn't exist any longer.
Relationships: But none right now, hints of ships - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like Chewing Gum. I'm taking great liberties here, since there's like nothing on the character rn.

It's been a long time since he's understood anyone, actually.

There's conversations, sure. Brief moments in time taken up by fleeting company, he vaguely remembers what's said, what's been experienced in those moments.

He recalls a girl, sweet and determined, they meet in a field so far away from where he aches to be, he shoves the feelings down, they have no place with him. A smile finds a way on his face as he approaches her, a cheerful hello, how nice it was to find someone all the way out here.

Her own smile is so nice, he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget one so kind.

She's being forgotten, she comments so casually, after prompting something about his own health, and suddenly he doesn’t feel as well as before. All he can think is what a poor way to go, grasping at years long past, back when humans were kind, back when humans made them real.

He wonders her story, but she shakes her head, as if it’s unimportant how she’s gotten to this point, her sweet face turns into one of tenacity. He's charmed.

“They’ll remember me, I just know it.” He offers her a kind smile in return, there’s no need to tell her things that will upset her. He’s no right to take away what’s keeping her on this plane of existence.

They talk a while longer, until another food soul approaches them, her expression fierce, as she looks down, and comments that the shorter of the two had been gone a lot longer than she had said.

The woman is met with a sweet smile, and an apology, gesturing to him.

“I got caught up with a wanderer, Toso. My apologies.”

Toso looks him up and down, gauging, his skin crawls, flashes of humans fill his mind, he’s a tool. He was a tool. His shackles feel heavier than they have in years. She doesn’t ask, and he’s entirely grateful.  
  
He wouldn’t have answered anyways.

He bids the two women goodbye, only so much daylight he can waste. He jokes, trying to hide how tense he suddenly felt.

But as he walked away, tall grass swaying around him, her words still knock around in his head, are they only real because of humans, do they have purpose, will he be forgotten.

He hoped that girl’s human treated her kindly when they were alive.

He bitterly recalls a time when he craved the same validation, of being noticed, being treated kindly by the human who summoned him.  
. Now he only roams, the clinking of chains follows him with every step.

Away, away, away.  
  
No destination awaits him.


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering just became a part of his life after he defected.

Anxiety blooms in his chest the longer he stays in one spot.

And yet, he stops to aid another food soul in taking out some fallen angels. Her skin is bronzed from the sun, hair a golden wheat, and hastily braided. He takes notice with some humor that her tongue pokes out from behind her lips as she checks over her gun.

She’s like him, he thinks.

Brought into this world to fight another’s war, a human war. Except, there’s no jaded looks, no hesitance to pick her weapon up and fight. It’s her life, he wants to know how she can stick by these humans.

He hazily imagines her with shackles, would she smile so brightly still?

“Now there’s just some Fallen down there in that valley,” Her drawl pulls him from his thoughts, looking at where she points. “They’ll clog up the main trails, cutting some of the trade routes if they’re left to their own devices, and that’s where we come in,” She winks, cocking her gun. There’s no doubt, she has no fear. They’ll win.

She’s been doing this a while, huh.

He smiles back, hand on his hip as he gestures with the other one towards where she had pointed. “Ladies first.”

She laughs, and bounds off. He’s quick to follow.

Fighting beside someone,

He’d forgotten how exhilarating it felt.

It was quick work, she offers him a place to stay as the dust settles around them.

“You mentioned that you’ve been traveling a while, yeah?” He hums in agreement, “Well there’s an decent inn in town, I can get you a room for a few nights.”

It’s a sweet offer. She’s been her a while. But he’s not a human, he doesn’t need to rest. He brushes off his coat, and shakes his head. An itch to keep moving, these canyons and valleys hold nothing he wants.

Her expression doesn’t deflate like he thinks it would, in fact it seems to brighten, just a notch. “It was nice meeting ya then, if you’re ever back down this way feel free to drop on by, company’s always welcome.”

She waves him off, and calls after him, “Don’t be a stranger now!”

He breathes out a smile on his face.

The sun setting below the horizon.

He’ll chase it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no goal.


End file.
